Neeve
Neeve is a talented and respected vampire with the unique ability to take controll of the movement of both vampire and human. She? Biography Early life Neeve was born in the mid of the 1300's in England, as the only child of a prosperous merchant. At the age of 17, in an attempt to please her parents, she married, but soon realized that her husband was an abusive man. Neeve was urged by her family, to keep quiet about the abuse, and she had no choice but to endure it. After a few month Neeve found out that she was pregnant. She doesn't wanted her child to grow up in such a abusiv home, she veiled her pregnancy from her husband. When he found out that she was pregnant, she ran away, to her older brother. The child was born in 1249, only to die 4 days later. Her husband was devastated and killed her. Neeve was later changed by an unknown Vampire on her dead bed. In the 1700's she was roaming Canada and met Chloé, the leader of the Candian Coven, how offered her a place in the coven. Neeeve refused it, but became a loyal friend. Physical Appearance Neeve is mentioned as a very beautiful personas she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human.She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is long and blond, and falls down to the middle of her back. Her original light grey eye color was replaced by red after she became a vampire. It is described that she moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing. As a human Neeve's blood smelled much better than other human's. She usually wears feminine clothes, shirts and skirts, she also wears trousers . Personality Neeve is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires, she rarely expresses emotion, and may seem like she doesn't care about her surroundings. Because of her reserved nature, she keeps to himself, and never has much to say. Laid back to the point of seeming apathetic, Neeve does not have much of an interest in anything and possesses little motivation. A follower by nature, she became quite attached to her creator – a natural leader, who was always prompting her to try new things. Because of her mother’s mental illness, Neeve learned to become a quiet ‘doll’ who didn’t cause trouble or make her worry. She seems to think little of herself and lets people use her. Powers and abilities Movement Projection : Main article: Movement Projection '' Neeve has complete control over another person's actions, but not their thoughts. She is able to force people to perform any physical action she desires, even if it would force them to harm to themselves or others. Most of the time, she forces the user to mimic her own actions, but she is also able to exercise some control with simple hand movements. Neeve has not yet forced someone to act without some kind of gesture or movement of his own.Neeve can simultaneously immobilize at least three people with this ability. She can also force at least one of them to move while keeping the others paralyzed. She does not require a line of sight to her victims to keep them paralyzed, but she has not yet shown that she can force them to move when they are not in his line of sight. While she can maintain control of someone that Neeve cannot see, she has not shown that she can establish such control over someone she can not see. Relationships : ''Main article: Relationships Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Females Category:Nomads